


God’s children

by Clever_friend



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_friend/pseuds/Clever_friend
Summary: Damien’s curse didn’t disappear, it just passed to another person.





	God’s children

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into English by [Kana_Go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go)

_Do not believe them, that you are the Devil, Son of Satan, Son of Night. You are God's child.  
Sister Greta, Damien Season 1 Episode 9_

When Damien hears the last amen he thinks he’s going to die. But instead, he’s suddenly full of peace and tranquil pleasure. Sister Greta offers her hand and helps him get out of the hole which could become his grave.

“I’m not the Antichrist anymore?” he asks. 

“You are God’s child,” Sister Greta repeats the phrase she said before the rite. 

“You’re a saint,” he says when she hugs him tightly and adds, “If my people… If the people from Armitage Global find you they’ll kill you. You must run.” 

“They will not kill my soul,” Sister Greta smiles, but then she still goes into the woods. 

When Damien returns to Simone and Veronica there are people waiting for him. 

Armitage Global operates faster and more effectively than he expected. 

“I’m not the person you want anymore,” Damien says and shows Lyons and Rutledge the spot on his head where 666 used to be yesterday. There’s nothing there now, so Lyons screams with rage and whips out his gun. He doesn’t have time – Ann Rutledge shoots him. 

“Thy will be done,” she tells to Damien sadly, looks at him with unfathomable love and leaves. 

*** 

When Detective James Shay answers his phone Patrick sounds scared. 

“Honey, you need to get home right now. Jacob… He’s set the table on fire without matches.” 

James gets home. 

His son is playing with two rottweilers, laughing and stroking their snarling snouts. When James fires at them they don’t even look back at him. 

Then they just disappear. 

“Dad!” Jacob yells happily and says, “A girl in a white dress came to me. She was beautiful but had only one eye. And also an old lady.” 

James Shay knows them, both the girl and the old woman. He met them on the way here. 

A few days later in the garden, he sees the woman, Ann Rutledge, approach his son and offer him candy. 

“Get away from my son!” James shouts. “And don’t you dare give him anything, he’s allergic to chocolate!” 

She smiles at him so joyfully he feels a chill down his spine. He’d prefer to see rottweilers. 

“He has no allergies,” she informs him in such a voice as if she’s talking to someone very stupid, but really amusing. “Your son is not allergic to anything.” 

Then she picks up the candy wrapper Jacob left and puts it into her bag. 

She must be starting her crazy collection. Probably, she’s already arranged a room in the basement specifically for this purpose. James remembers everything Damien Thorn said about her and now it all seems to be true. 

A week later he notices priests wandering around. One of them attacks Jacob with a dagger, but that insane woman, Ann Rutledge, snatches his dagger and stabs him. 

“What do they want from my son?” James inquires. “Why do they want to kill him?” 

“Congratulations to you,” she says. “Your son is… a morning star. A harbinger of the new era.” 

He knows what it means. Now his son is possessed. 

Now his son is just like that elusive guy around whom accidents kept happening. 

Like Damien Thorn. 

A month later James sees a marriage notice in the newspaper. The marriage is between Damien Thorn and Simone Baptiste. The church marriage. This Thorn didn’t exactly strike him as the devout type. 

Suddenly something clicks in James’s mind. It all fits. 

*** 

When there’s a knock on his studio’s door Damien expects to see anyone but Simone. 

“We can’t see each other before tomorrow,” he smiles. “It’s bad luck.” 

“Do you believe in bad luck?” she laughs. 

“No. Not anymore,” Damien laughs, too. 

“I passed by and thought that we were going to marry tomorrow anyway,” she says and unbuttons her blouse. “Then why don’t we…” 

“No,” Damien stops her quickly. “No, Simone. Don’t get me wrong, I do want you. I could do it before all this. But now… I’m scared.” 

Simone gives him an offended look and he continues, “I’m afraid if I perform a sin it’ll be back. Stay at my place, I’ll be happy, but… let’s make love tomorrow, after our wedding.” 

He perfectly understands how ridiculous this last bit sounds, but what can he do? Every day he repeatedly runs his fingers over the spot where the mark used to be. Every time he imagines that 666 is back and everything is just as it was. 

Simone seems to understand him. She buttons her blouse back and goes to the fridge. Then Damien remembers he forgot to close the door. 

On the doorstep, there is Detective Shay whom he hasn’t seen for a long time. His heart sinks. Has anyone died again? Does the nightmare continue? 

The detective approaches him and kneels silently. 

Damien definitely didn’t expect this. 

“You should’ve bowed to him a month ago,” Simone laughs and opens a cold can of Coke. “Now you’ll have to worship someone else.” 

The detective pays no attention to her. He looks like shit, there’re dark circles under his eyes and tears are flowing down his cheeks. 

“Jacob,” he says. “My son. Now he’s… Now he is like you.” 

Damien feels his heart clench tighter. He knew this story wouldn’t have a happy ending. 

“Ann Rutledge’s always around,” Shay continues and Damien understands that the detective must be really drunk. Or maybe not. “The monks from the Vatican keep trying to kill him. It’s your fault. He was a normal kid. He wasn’t supposed to become like this. It’s your cross to bear.” 

The word ‘cross’ sounds inappropriate, but Damien doesn’t really care right now. 

“My son,” Shay is weeping aloud now. “My son is the Antichrist. It’s your fault. You abnegated, she said. Rutledge. Someone must be the Antichrist. Why my son? Why not you?” 

Damien’s whole life is falling apart like a house of cards. Or of dominoes. 

“There’s a woman in the Vatican,” Damien begins, “A nun. Greta Fraueva.” 

“They killed her yesterday. She came to me to talk about my son and…” 

Damien feels the trap close. 

“Take it back,” Shay says. 

“Damien, no!” Simone cries, but it’s rather a cry of despair. 

She knows how it all ends. Shay knows it, too, that’s why he’s still on his knees. Damien also knows it. If the dark cloud blighting his whole life got away it doesn’t mean it won’t come back. What was that Dante’s line about hope? Hope is not for Damien, it’s time he learned this lesson. 

Damien takes the can from Simone and empties it, just to feel his last minutes of being human. 

Then he heaves a sigh. 

“Father, into thy hands I commend my spirit.” 

The spot on his head feels like fire for a moment. There it is. 

“Get out,” he says to the detective brusquely. “Now.” 

Then Damien goes to the fridge and takes a bottle of beer. 

“I guess we won’t have that church marriage tomorrow,” he says. 

He expects Simone to leave. But she sits on his lap. 

“We don’t have to wait ‘til we’re married then,” she smiles and starts unbuttoning her blouse. “We’ve got nothing left to lose.” 

“Nothing to lose,” Damien agrees and joins her.


End file.
